Fanfiction:Everyone breaks eventually
Gwen walked into the empty kitchen from the garden carrying her water bottle to refill it. She'd barely turned the water on when someone called through from the living room. "Gwen is that you?" Aunt Naomi called. "Yeah it's me" She called back turning the tap off so she could hear her better. But there was no need for her to. Her aunt came walking quickly through from the living room. The older woman wore an expression of worry. "What's wrong?" Gwen asked instantly unable to keep the terror out of her voice. Her mind worked quickly trying to work out what was wrong. "It's Winston" Her aunt replied. As soon as she said the name dread filled Gwen. "He's in St.Mungo's with Scronfungulus" Gwen froze where she was. Her aunt continued speaking but Gwen couldn't hear what she was saying. Her mind still trying to process what she had said. Naomi reached a hand out as if to comfort her niece but Gwen flinched away. The next few moments seemed to happen in a chain reaction. The bottle Gwen had been holding fell from her grasp and her legs began to work before her brain had caught up on what she was doing. She didn't know why she was running, at least not fully. That wouldn't catch up to her until later. She ran past her Aunt and out of the kitchen, straight past the living room and threw open the door. She sprinted down the street as her chest burned for oxygen. At some point she turned off the street and into the woods nearby. Even then she continued running until her muscles were on fire and her vision blurred. Her legs buckled underneath her and she fell to the ground, her arms only just catching her. Her arms only just kept her from falling flat on her face as the sobs racked through her body. She didn't know how to explain it but it was like every part of her hurt. As if every fibre in her body was being stabbed at exactly the same moment. It was a feeling she was all too familiar with. Thoughts ran through her head almost simultaneously Winston had scronfungulus. Scronfungulus kills people. Winston was going to leave her too. Everyone chose to leave her. She had to be doing something wrong? What was she doing wrong? Her dad chose to go to war. Winston chose to leave her with her mum. Her mum left her. Demitrius chose to leave her too. Even her friends leave her. Henry was ill too. Both Winston and Henry were going to leave her at once. Her chest burned but it wasn't because of the running. She couldn't face the pain of them leaving her for good. She didn't know what she'd do if they did. Winstons going to die The voice in her head stated Henry's going to leave you too. Just like everyone does. And it's all your fault The voice in her head continued. Getting worse and more accusatory as time went on. The pain in her chest worsened with each word. She kept crying until she couldn't anymore and her arms buckled underneath her and she didn't move from her spot on the ground for a moment. At that moment something snapped inside of her, after so much hurt Gwen broke. She couldn't face that pain again. She couldn't deal with the hurt.So she wouldn't. Why should she care what happened to them. They all chose to leave her anyway. She'd shed all the tears she had. She couldn't, and wouldn't shed anymore for anyone. Gwen pushed herself back to her feet as a cold feeling washed over her. Her tears had dried up by that point and her face set in a stoic expression. She walked calmly back towards the house. She looked blankly around her at her surroundings, ones that at one point she'd have felt some sort of attachment to. Now she felt nothing towards them. She entered the house and her aunt instantly pulled her into a hug. One she didn't return. "Thank god" Her aunt breathed "Are you alright?" "Why wouldn't i be?" Gwen asked blankly. "I'm going to go get some practice in before dinner" She stepped back from the hug leaving her aunt staring confused after her as she walked through the empty house and towards the back garden. It wasn't until she started dancing did she let it show. The survivor had finally broken. Category:DADA